Names
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: A tie-in of sorts for both Maverick and Metempsychotic: X and Aero Sephira discuss what they would name their children, if Aero ever decided she would have them again.


"What would you name them?" X asked, speaking a random thought as he and Aero Sephira lay in bed together. It was late at night, neither of them knew what time it was. But for their own reasons, they found that they didn't quite care.

"Who?" the human woman inquired as she turned her head to look her Reploid partner in the eye.

"I know you said you wouldn't," X said to her like she was about to chew him out, "But if... but if we did... what would you name them?"

It took her a few more minutes, but it wasn't long before Aero gave a small groan of displeasure. "X..." she bemoaned as she started to sit up. The Reploid was quick to pick up on her conflict and sat up as well. He knew better than to ask her things that she wasn't fond of, but when a curious enough thought came through his head, he needed to express it some how.

"Then tell me your favorite name." X then suggested as he placed a hand on hers. Aero Sephira looked down at the gesture and became still.

"X..."

"Please?" her partner requested, even putting on a small pout to goad her into answering. Aero gave in.

"Girouette." she told him.

"Why?" came X's almost immediate reply.

"Because…" Aero then thought over with some sarcasm laced in her voice, "Because having a kid with a name meaning weather vane sounds hilarious to me. Can we drop the subject now?"

X searched her eyes for a moment before recoiling in a mix of shame and disappointment.

"Yeah." he slowly agreed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Aero then insisted, if only because a disappointed X was a mildly heartbreaking sight for her. "You know why I can't follow the New Eden dream, X. I know you want to, but I just… can't."

X gave a nod to show he understood and ended the conversation there. But in his mind, the idea at whole was still waiting to be addressed.

. . .

The next morning, X had gotten out of bed far before Aero did, so he started to make breakfast in waiting for her. When the woman came into the kitchen and realized that X was cooking, she remained at the doorway and smirked at him. The Reploid took a few moment to realize that she was there, and admittedly, it nearly gave him a start.

"What?" X questioned, fearing that he had done something wrong.

"It's nothing." Aero dismissed as she got off the door frame and closer to him. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to a Reploid doing chores for me, that's all."

"Ah." the Reploid nodded before smiling to himself.

"What?" the human asked this time as she wrapped her arms around her protector.

"It's nothing." X claimed, turning his head around a bit to give her a small peck on the head. The simple gesture shot through both of their bodies excitedly. _More_ , it silently screamed at them, _I want_ _ **more**_. Neither of them obeyed the command, instead Aero released X to give him some space to continue cooking.

"So," the human then asked as she casually leaned against the counter, "What are you making?"

"Pancakes," the Reploid informed her, "Scrambled eggs, baked apples with a dash of cinnamon for garnish."

"Oh my." Aero teased. "You really did feel bad for asking about that stuff last night, did you? Didn't I tell you not to worry about it?"

X gave a small smile while he continued baking. "Worry seems to be a pretty common thing for me, you know." he then told her. "Especially when you're involved."

Aero Sephira gave a rather playful snicker. "Well, _I_ wouldn't need to worry so much if I knew your serial code." she suggested to him, raising her eyebrow with interest. "One of these days you _will_ tell me."

"The same day you let us have children." X shot back as pleasantly as he could, and giving a rather smart smirk. Aero smirked back before pulling him in for a kiss. Every system in X's body seemed to freeze at that moment- it almost made him screw up the breakfast preparations. When she carefully pulled away, Aero was giving him a rather lustful stare that -normally- would have allowed him to give in. Not in this particular subject, however. This time he would stand firm.

"What were you going to name him?" X asked her. Truthfully, he was diverting the subject some what, but it was still relevant. The look on Aero Sephira's face melted into one of gentle thought.

"It was… Sora, if I remember correctly." she admitted. "Why?"

"It's nothing." X softly dismissed. "It was only a thought. Breakfast will be ready soon, I think. Can you set the table while I finish up?"

"I really don't need to set the table when there's only two of us, do I?" Aero playfully groaned as she went to the cabinet with the dishware any way. "Can't we just… eat off each other?"

Immediately, X's head shot up to stare straight ahead as he then recited, "Rule 69, Part II: No sex on the tables, counter tops, or in the shower for sanitation reasons." before he even dared to think of the scenario. When the thought did arrive, X sheepishly turned his attention back to the breakfast preparations while Aero Sephira softly snickered in the background.

"I was just teasing." she informed him, opening up the silverware drawer to pull out two forks.

"I can never tell with you..." the Reploid mumbled soft enough that Aero didn't hear as she went into the dining room to set the plates and silverware. X finished with the preparations and went out to the dining room. The duo arranged their plates the way they wanted to then sat down to eat.

In a silence, the two ate breakfast and when finished X took the plates away. He came back with a cup of tea of Aero, which she gratefully accepted, before sitting back down opposite of her.

"Aile and Vent." X soon declared thoughtfully.

The human woman looked up after having a rather long sip of tea, and mumbled a little "Hmm?"

"If we were to have children," X found himself repeating, "I want them to be called Aile and Vent."

Aero Sephira reclined a bit, before taking another sip of tea. "Alright then," she decided, "Why so?"

"Well..." X then started with a sense of humbleness, "You said that your first born would be Sora, right? Sora means sky. Vent means air. And Aile, it means wing."

Aero looked down, placing her cup on the table while X looked on in a faint fear. "It also means family." the woman eventually said in a distant whisper. X nodded.

"It does." he agreed, also using a more quiet voice. A still silence followed before Aero looked back up at him again with a small, but playful smile.

"So," she said to him, her voice perfectly teasing, "Are you suggesting that we'd have twins on the first go?"

It took the Reploid a few moments to understand what she was saying before he found himself going into a really deep blush.

"N-no..." he stammered. "I just… There's a chance of them being a boy or being a girl, right? You gotta have names for both just in case. Right? Isn't that how that works...?"

Aero gave a smile and a small laughter. "Yeah," she agreed, "Something like that."

Now nervous, X went into a light chuckle himself as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Aero Sephira gave a rather short sip from her tea, before saying to herself with a faint smile, "You'd make a great father for them..."

X looked up, almost uncertain if he had heard her right, but she gave no indication that she had spoken. Instead, the woman got up and went to her bedroom to get properly dressed for the day. The Reploid just watched (admiring her somewhat while also feeling a bit worried for her), and when she was out of earshot, X then mumbled,

"You would have been a great mother too..."


End file.
